Digimon World Chronicle
by tusake16
Summary: Hiro was a Young Bright Man till one Day he was sucked into a computerize world


Chapter One- The Portal and the Tamer's Call

It was an average day in his senior year as Hiro was staying after school wearing his blue t-shirt and red long shorts with his black sneakers working on his research on the rumors of digital monster s in the school computer room

"Let's see if I get can search this one said Hiro as he was checking out Pics of the rumors monster but found a web site titled "Digimon" and has a search bar at the bottom

"All right let's try "digital monster" Hiro then types it down then afterwards instead of having a result page he sees the page warping and Hiro was sucked inside as data bits

Afterwards Hiro later reappears in a forest with an open field with a orange and green device around his neck "what's this around my neck" after wards he found a green portal near him and he wanted to find out where was he and how he could get home. "I better get home quick or at least know how to get home.

After which he steps through the portal and founds himself in around place that looks like a city  
>"what kind of place is this? Shouted Hiro "its central town the city of the digital world" replied a small green rabbit like creature next to him "OH My God what are you? Shouted Hiro in a freak out<p>

"I'm Terriermon I'm a Digimon replied to the rabbit "Digimon? What's that? Replied Hiro in a confused matter. Digimon is Short for Digital Monster s Terriermon explained. What? You're one of the rumored  
>monsters in my world? Claimed Hiro "you can say that anyway do you want to be a tamer? Asked Terriermon.<p>

Tamer? What's a tamer? Replied Hiro. Tamers are human who take care of Digimon and raise them to be unique and excellent Digimon if you want I can show where and how to be a tamer explained Terriermon "if you do that you can get me back home right asked Hiro "Sure in advanced" Terriermon claimed

After wards both were in front of a building "what is this? Asked Hiro "it's the Digimon lab and Center  
>it's a place where Humans and Digimon research about the digital world since Humans has discovered our World Just recently so far only hundreds are tamer Explained Terriermon.<p>

Afterwards they went inside and Hiro was amazed that kids and adults also Digimon were having fun and learning more about each other. Both have stop in a large room at the top floor with platform.

"Where are we? Asked Hiro "the Observation room he'll be here in a sec replied Terriermon

"Afterwards a large Blue and white Masked Dragon with chains appears in front of Hiro

"a Dragon? Shouted Hiro "What does it Want? "Ha ha is been a while since I heard that replied the Dragon. I'm Azulongmon a observer Digimon. "a observer Digimon who or what's that?" asked Hiro  
>" observer Digimon are Digimon who watch over tamers to see how they are training for me I'm in charge of tamer of Normal rank. There are 6 ranks Normal, Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum and King or Queen for females.<p>

"So you are in charge of the Beginners and I want to become a tamer claimed Hiro "oh so you want to become a tamer than you will need a starter Digimon Azulongmon explained. "a starter Digimon? Hiro said to himself. "I'll take care of this said Terriermon "Agumon I need you".

"Afterwards a large yellow raptor comes in after hearing Terriermon. "What is it Terriermon"  
>"Agumon I need you to take this Human and have his starter pick ready." You got it" said Agumon<p>

Afterwards they were in a smaller room with three smaller Digimon on the desk

"What are these? Asked Hiro "these are the starter Digimon now you need to pick one and just to make it easier use your Digivice. "You mean this around my neck? Hiro asked "yup with you can scan them and see what they are explained Agumon

Hiro then scans one at a time

**1-Koromon – Balance fighter -attack and defense **

**2-Tsunomon-Attacker fighter -high offense **

**3 Tanemon- Mp fighter –use more moves **

"All right I know what I want said" Hiro I choose Koromon. Koromon then jumped into his arms with a large smile on his face. All right now you have to go back to Azulongmon to be fully amended "said Agumon.

Afterwards Hiro returns to Azulongmon" Now that you have a starter Digimon you now appointed to normal rank and assigned with a task. "A task? Commented Hiro "nothing serious but you need to go to data forest and scanned at least one Digimon you encountered do that and you will be reward with your  
>own digifarm.<p>

"All right then can't be that hard right Hiro said nervously

-End

**So far so good I know it's not my best work but I promise I'll do better since I still need more work On My Zoids Legacy Story **


End file.
